This invention relates to an adjustable door balancing mechanism, and particularly to an adjustable door balancing mechanism for use in counterbalancing the door of a dishwashing machine.
Presently known dishwashing machines are adapted to be fitted under a kitchen counter with only the front wall of the dishwashing machine being exposed. The front wall includes a door which is hinged at the bottom and which folds outwardly to provide access to the interior of the dishwashing tub. Counterbalance springs have been provided for the door to prevent the door from falling in a free fall when it is opened about its horizontal axis at its lower edge.
During installation, and on occasion at later times, it is desirable to adjust the tension in the counterbalance spring which is attached to the door. However, with presently known devices, there is considerable difficulty in gaining access to the tension spring when the dishwashing machine is installed beneath a kitchen counter. On some dishwashing machines, access to the spring for changing spring tension can be gained through small openings in side supports. Generally, however, in order to adjust the tension in the spring, it is necessary to pull presently known dishwashing machines out from their installation beneath the kitchen counter so as to gain access to the spring and permit adjustment of the tension therein.